


Ride 'em Cowgirl

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau rides Yasha, Bottom Yasha getting bossed around, Cowboy AU, F/F, Face-Sitting, Smut, Teasing, The cowboy hat stays on during sex, tied up during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: “Y’know, I always knew that your lasso had, ah, more than one use.” Beau grinned, raking her eyes over the pretty picture Yasha painted, wrangled up and tied down to the massive bed inside of her home.Yasha glared at her for that. “You’re just lucky I like you.”-------Cowboy AU that's more smut than Cowboy
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Ride 'em Cowgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Rip

“Y’know, I always knew that your lasso had, ah, more than one use.” Beau grinned, raking her eyes over the pretty picture Yasha painted, wrangled up and tied down to the massive bed inside of her home. She was all defined muscles from the hard work she did every day on the ranch but Beau was able to greedily run her hands over the soft parts of her too, delighting in how she was the  _ only _ one who got to see Yasha like this. 

Yasha glared at her for that. “You’re just lucky I like you.”

Beau smirked this time, teasing her fingers up Yasha’s stomach then up her sternum to snatch the cowboy hat off of the top of her head. She quickly shut down any protests by slapping it on her head with a bright grin, “Ah, now you know better than to try an’ argue, dontcha Angel?” She purred, delighting in how Yasha melted under her words. “Good girl.”

“ _ You- _ ”

“Ah. No talking, I think I could put your mouth to better uses but then I won’t be able to hear those gorgeous noises you make, pretty girl.” Yasha’s blush was overtaking her face, spreading further down to her chest and contrasting the rope that bound her down to the bed with Beau straddling her stomach. She leaned forward, keeping as much of her skin off of Yasha’s just to keep her attention on the slick that was coating her skin. “Now, be a good slut and be loud when I fuck myself on you.” 

Yasha whimpered, arching her back and lifting Beau briefly with the movement, jostling the sort-of outlaw with her strength. Beau pressed the heel of her hand on the rope knotted between her breasts, keeping her pinned with her authority rather than her strength. “Do you feel what you do to me?” To mark her point, Beau ground down, smearing more of her arousal all over Yasha’s stomach, getting another pathetic noise from her partner. “I’m patient, I wait for you to be done, but you drive me crazy with everything you do.”

The hat tipped forward a little with Beau’s head when she leaned to be fully in Yasha’s line of sight while pushing both hands now onto her sternum. “Fuck.” Her clit caught a delicious ridge on soft abs and she chased it, grinding a little rougher, eyes growing a little heavier. “Always told you I knew how to ride. Ain’t that right,  _ angel _ ?” She drawled her words softly, shuddering and clenching around nothing when Yasha’s legs closed behind her, hips bucking in search of something finally gained her attention. 

“ _ Keep your legs spread. _ ” Beau growled, satisfied when Yasha’s thighs spread apart almost lightning fast at her scolding tone, her arousal shimmering across the insides of her thighs and smeared all over her cunt. 

At least, from what she could see and not being able to see Yasha’s pretty pussy like this just wouldn’t do for her.. “I’m going to turn around, I am going to sit on your face and you will get me off, okay? I gotta make sure you don’t close your legs and get yourself off before I do. That’s  _ my _ prize for doing good today.” 

Yasha’s tongue was velvety soft and incessant on her clit right away. Beau grunted, grinding down slowly and dirtily in a direct contrast to her partner’s pace. She knew what she wanted, she wanted to make Beau fall apart faster so she could get attention but Beau had an advantage, placing her hands on Yasha’s thighs, she could lift herself off ever so slightly to make Yasha work a little harder for it.

Still, Beau could appreciate what she was doing. “You like that? You like tasting me?” She gasped when that wicked tongue delved in between her folds, pushing inside of her with a curl before she resumed sucking on her clit, head bobbing all the while. “Fuck, I don’t know about you being born for farm work, I think you were born for this. On your back,  _ shit baby right there _ -”

She wasn’t wholly cruel even when she was about to come, she stroked a single digit through Yasha’s own cunt, briefly pressing in and curling as deep as she could go, getting a strangled moan that vibrated into her. Beau shuddered, pushing further against her face, leaving her finger inside of Yasha to frustrate her. “You want more? You gotta do better than that, make me come or else I won’t be nice, angel.” 

That seemed to do the trick, even while Yasha’s cunt clenched around her finger, trying for more friction than she had, she picked up her pace. She rippled her tongue against Beau’s soaked flesh, flicking her clit back and forth and just nuzzling as far as she could, huffing and puffing, completely wrecked even though their night had just gotten started. 

Beau’s orgasm hit her like a freight train and she rode it out, fervently chasing her high while filthy words spilled from her lips. “Fuck, such a good slut, my perfect  _ angel.”  _ The cowboy hat tilted with her head, no doubt being one of the only things Yasha could see other than how her spine arched while her shoulders shook and her core spasmed. “There you go, fucking- work me through it baby.” She was more than away that her words sounded shaky but she didn’t  _ care. _

And when she finally came down, finally got off of Yasha’s mouth, she kissed her partner deeply, licking her lips and cheeks to taste her own fluids off of her face and speared three fingers with little warning inside of the pliant woman underneath her. “Your turn now.” She husked darkly, grinning at finally getting her reward with the filthy groan that left Yasha’s throat. Oh, she had plans for her cowgirl tonight and absolutely nothing would deter her from her goal.


End file.
